


stuck

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Rimming, stuck in wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They really just needed to find a prop for their upcoming production; unfortunately, Tomoya ends up in a bit of a tight place.





	stuck

**Author's Note:**

> everything in here is consensual and just an excuse to write the big kink and wttm. hope you enjoy!!

“So, you expect me to just...try to climb through this?” Tomoya and Wataru were in the theatre’s extended storage unit, checking on supplies for an upcoming play. It required the use of a few more trap doors and hidden entrances than they had available and to try and avoid having to put in more requests for materials-- the play was in a week, and they didn’t want to cut it close-- and Wataru had mentioned remembering a prop with a sizable hole in it being used in his first year. So, he’d dragged Tomoya along with him to try and find it. After all, since the entrance would be used for the tower he’d be in for a majority of the play, only he needed to be able to fit through it. 

“Of course! We need to make sure you’ll fit through it, Tomoya-kun!” Wataru set a hand on Tomoya’s shoulder, insistently pushing him toward the set piece. “Besides, no one else is here. If you get stuck, no one will see!” That wasn’t reassuring. What if he did get stuck? Wataru would have to go get someone to help, and he would be stuck in it...Geez. This wasn’t his ideal way to spend the day off from unit practice at all. Wataru didn’t seem like he would be backing down any time soon, though, and Tomoya was the only one who would fit through it, so…

“Fine,” Tomoya said, shrugging off his blazer. He stared at the hole for almost a minute, debating how to go at it. Finally, at another prod at his shoulder from Wataru, Tomoya moved forward. “If I get stuck, I’m quitting,” he added before sliding one of his arms through the hole, his head following. It was a bit of a claustrophobic squeeze, but it seemed he’d be able to make through it.

“We might have to widen it to make sure your dress can fit through it too…” Watau had begun murmuring to himself, and Tomoya rolled his eyes. At least he was the one who had to go through it; while he hated to admit it, he was the smallest of their cast, and if anyone else had tried this they’d get stuck.

At least that won’t happen, Tomoya thought at the same moment as his progressed stopped. “Eh--” Frowning, he backed up a bit and moved his other arm forward, sliding it awkwardly through the hole and attempting to follow it through. This time, when he tried pushing back to approach it a different way, he couldn’t move back. “Uh…” Well, this was wonderful. “Hibiki-senpai-”

“Hold on, Tomoya-kun! I think I found something we can use over here~” He could hear Wataru moving away, as in he’d actually left Tomoya like this. The first year groaned and continued pushing at the prop wall, trying to wriggle his way out. Unfortunately, it didn’t help at all. If anything, he only continued to make himself firmly stuck in the hole. God, this was embarrassing. At least for the moment it was only Wataru- while he was annoying when it came to teasing Tomoya about a lot of things, if he told him how much it bothered him, he probably wouldn’t tease him about this. 

Speaking of Wataru, how long had it been since he’d wandered off? Tomoya wasn’t uncomfortable, the pressure on his sides and stomach more an irritation than anything, but he did have to get home at some point, and he was sure Wataru had things he’d need to do as well.

“Hibiki-senpai?” Tomoya called, shifting his legs and wriggling in place. He could more just barely, but he was still flat-out stuck. “Seriously, if this is some kind of joke, it’s not funny!”

“I wouldn’t joke about usable props, Tomoya-kun,” Wataru said, causing Tomoya to start and kick his legs up. He must have hit Wataru, because the next thing he heard was a clatter of something falling to the ground. “Ahaha~ Relax, it’s only me! If you call for your very own Wataru Hibiki, he shall appear~” If anything, that only made Tomoya want to kick him again. 

“I’ve been stuck since you left-- hurry up and help me out of here!” Tomoya wriggled, grimacing again as he edges of the hole pressed into his sides. Wataru didn’t reply at first, and Tomoya wondered if he’d even heard him. “Hello? I said--”

“I know, I heard you, Tomoya-kun~ There’s not much that these ears don’t pick up, fufufu. Just...give me a moment.” Tomoya groaned, letting his upper body relax just enough to let his arms, which were bracing him up ward, relax. There wasn’t any sound from the other side of the prop wall, and Tomoya was getting sick of Wataru taking all his time with replying. This time, before he could clear his throat and get onto him for wasting time, Tomoya’s attention was directed to two hands suddenly planting themselves on his hips.

He squeaked, a sound he really hoped Wataru hadn’t heard, and his body flinched away from the pair of hands before he heard Wataru’s laugh again, this time sounding off. “You could’ve warned me before grabbing onto me. Are you gonna start pulling?” He asked, lifting his upper body to once more brace against the wall, ready to help as much as he could from his position.

“Ah, yes, of course~! But, before that, Tomoya-kun…” The hands on Tomoya’s hips shifted, one gripping it more firmly while the other slid back, and then along his-- _oh_.

_Of course Wataru would_.

“What the hell-?!” Tomoya’s legs kicked back, blindly aiming for any part of Wataru they could hit. “Get your hands off my ass, you gross pervert!” He kept kicking, voice raising as he shouted about how disgusting Wataru was, for even trying to suggest they do something like that right now, did he think this was just some weird manga and Tomoya was just going to let him touch him like that?!

His shouts were met with staggered responses of “Tomoya-kun--” “Hold on!” and “It won’t take long!”. Wataru let him kick at him for nearly half a minute, before he managed to grab and hold on Tomoya’s legs, pushing them together and then-- holding them to his chest? That’s what it felt like, and Wataru’s voice was harder to hear once Tomoya’s kicks died down to nothing.

“Ah, it would be a shame to waste an opportunity such as this, Tomoya-kun! Who knows when we’d get the chance to again? It’s the perfect set-up, and-- pardon how boldly I say this-- you look so sexy! Really, your natural eroticism is shining like this. Not taking the opportunity would be a crime!” He sounded earnest, and Tomoya tried to ignore Wataru’s hands on his legs, one by his ankles and dipping under his uniform slacks to rub at the skin on his ankle and the other’s fingers idly moving over fabric covering his thigh. 

No way, Tomoya wanted to say, knew he should say. While no one other than the theatre club used this storage area, who was to say someone wouldn’t come wandering around, or worse, that _Hokuto-senpai_ wouldn’t have come looking for them because Trickstar’s practice was cancelled or something? Something in him stopped that no from coming out, though, and he’d likely blame it on Wataru later, but...

“If anyone sees us, I’m definitely blaming you, and I’ll never forgive you,” Tomoya finally said, resisting the urge to kick Wataru still when the third year let go of his legs, pressing a kiss against the back of Tomoya’s thigh as he presumably stood up.

“Don’t worry, Tomoya-kun, I wouldn’t want to share this sort of thing with anyone else, no matter how cute you look,” Wataru promised as his hands moved, easily finding Tomoya’s belt and unbuckling it before unbuttoning them and sliding them down. Tomoya shivered, shifting his legs while Wataru pushed his pants down, letting them bunch around his knees. 

_It’s not like he’d need to take them off entirely anyway_ , he thought to himself as his face flushed. He hadn’t been entirely unaffected by Wataru’s suggestion, nor by the other’s close proximity to him. There was something humiliating in being almost entirely at Wataru’s mercy, too, even though he knew the other wouldn’t hesitate to stop should he have asked. 

“Are you okay?” Wataru asked, pulling Tomoya out of his thoughts. He nodded before realizing Wataru couldn’t see him, hastily following it with a quick “yeah, go ahead.” Wataru’s hands rested on his hips again, this time clad only in his underwear, and Tomoya’s body twitched under his fingers as he slid them under the waistband, slowly pulling them over the curve of his ass. He waited, feet shifting until his underwear settled with his pants, stomach tight from anticipation and arousal. He felt Wataru’s hands move again, squeezing his ass before spreading the cheeks. All Tomoya had of a warning was a warm breath of air against his skin before Wataru licked over his hole. 

The noise he let out was embarrassing, and he really hoped Wataru couldn’t hear him properly. Tomoya’s arms moved, one hand covering his mouth and the other closing into a fist that he pressed against the wall. Any noises he made would-- hopefully-- be muffled by his hand, and he wouldn’t have to deal with Wataru teasing him about how much he may or may not have liked this later. All the while, Wataru continued his purposeful and careful licks, intent on getting as many reactions out of Tomoya as he could. When he finally got a good one, Tomoya’s hips wriggling back toward him when he pulled back, he went back with what seemed like twice the energy, teasing Tomoya’s entrance with his tongue before working it in, giving him just before to make him nudge his hips back more.

Tomoya didn’t get far, still stuck in place in the wall, and the pause Wataru took after that made him antsy, shifting from one shaky foot to the other. His knees pressed together, helping him keep his balance, and Tomoya wondered just how far they’d end up going like this.

He got his answer soon enough; in the time it took for Wataru to return, he’d taken off his pants. Tomoya’s hips twitched as he felt Wataru’s dick brush against his skin, and he whined as Wataru rubbed against him for a few moments. He felt one hand on his hip, and one last slide against his skin before Wataru’s dick settled between his thighs. Combined with his pants and underwear around his knees, Tomoya instinctively pressed his legs together when Wataru began sliding his cock between them. He whined as Wataru slid against his own dick, his thighs squeezing the third year snugly. 

He couldn’t hear Wataru’s reaction, but he felt his hips still for a moment before continuing, then moving back, slowly building up a careful rhythm of sliding between Tomoya’s thighs and against his cock. Tomoya’s cheeks were flushed and he pressed his hand against his mouth harder, trying to ignore how nice this felt. It was humiliating; the only difference compared to anything they’d done before was that he was stuck like this, Wataru able to fuck his thighs as he wished without any resistance.

Briefly, Tomoya’s mind darted to what it’d be like if Wataru was actually fucking him; just the thought was enough to make his legs tighten, knees bending as he moaned against his hand and came. Wataru didn’t slow down, instead pressing through Tomoya’s thighs and continuing to fuck between them. Tomoya was sensitive, twitching and moaning louder with each slide against his spent cock. A few minutes later, Wataru finally came; Tomoya could feel it hitting his thighs and even his ass as Wataru pulled back, holding the tip just over his hole.

Tomoya shivered, his whole body suddenly feeling exhausted, and it’s with a mix of disgustion of relief that he felt Wataru pulling his underwear back up. The mess on his legs wasn’t cleaned up, but he doubted they could clean it in the time they had; he’d just have to sneak his clothes into the wash that night after his family fell asleep. He stood there for a few minutes, Wataru presumably catching his breath as well, before he heard the other speak.

“Ah...I suppose I should go look for help now, right? I’ll be back soon, Tomoya-kun, so don’t go anywhere!” Wataru’s voice sounded winded, although he would probably end up much more put together than Tomoya in the next few minutes. Tomoya didn’t think any of it as he heard the storage room door open and close, signaling Wataru’s exit to find help. He shifted his legs, trying to find a more comfortable position to wait in, causing his pants to slide down his calves a few more inches. The movement made him freeze, eyes wide and head twisting to look back at the wall. 

Wataru, in his infuriating way of rushing from one thing to the next, had forgotten to also pull Tomoya’s pants up, leaving what was sure to be an embarrassing and way too personal sight for whoever his senpai got to come help. Suddenly renewed with energy, Tomoya began pushing at the prop wall. 

He hoped it would take Wataru a while to find that promised help.


End file.
